Amor, celos y promesas con salsa especial
by Cyborg Kuro-Chan
Summary: post episodio 44 de Rockman.EXE Stream Lan y co. pasan unas vacaciones bajo el nombre de campamento de entrenamiento sin embargo, el amor flotará y saldrá a la luz aunque no siempre se gane


Amor, Celos y Promesas con salsa especial.

Receta 1: Lan y dun dun dun (¿Quien será)  
Ingredientes de la Receta: 4 Mujeres hermosas, un chico despistado y confundido, y una noche en la playa

Este fic está hecho despues del episodio 44 de Rockman.Exe Stream, para mas informacion consulte en internet sobre este episodio.

Preparación

Es una hermosa noche en el "Campamento de entrenamiento" de los elegidos ubicado en Oran Island (no se donde están pero lo tome del juego MMBN5). Ya han pasado 4 dias de relajacion, diversion, un poco de miedo (por su aventura en la casa embrujada) pero sin entrenar segun Yuuichiro Hikari (bonito campamento de entrenamiento ¬¬)

Contando lo ocurrido hace unos días, Lan, Maylu, Dingo, Jasmine, Charlie Airstar, Nenji y Pride, 7 de los elegidos por Duo (sin embargo Maylu todavía no lo es pero lo será) fueron los primeros en llegar a estas vacaciones, al dia siguiente llegaron Chaud, Laika y, sorpresivamente, Tesla Magnets, Yuriko (la hermana de Ms. Mari) y Dark Miyabi (el operador de Shadowman). Todos ellos con un solo rasgo común, la marca de Duo en su mano derecha.

Con 12 de los 13 elegidos por Duo (falta Baryl, el operador de Colonel, quien murió en el episodio 8 de Stream), solo falta por nombrar quienes estaban tambien ahi: Yuuichiro Hikari, Mr Famous (o Meijin en japón), los miembros de WWW (los 4 de siempre), Yai y sus sirvientes, Ms. Mari y Tohru (o Tori), Dex y su hermano Chisao, Anetta, Higsby y su asistente Shuko Kido para terminar.

"Grrrrrr"

nñ Ah si, como no olvidar a Roch, el perro de Roll (ahora sueltame Roch ¬¬)

"Woof"

Ahora si... es la noche del cuarto día, uno pensaría que sería otra noche como cualquiera de las anteriores, pero no es asi, cupido (yo disfrazado con un pañal y un arco... y mi revolver claro esta) hará una visita y los forzará a revelar sus sentimientos (Muahahahahaha XD.  
Son las 9:00 de la noche en la GRAN cabaña donde se encuentra todo este grupo. Imaginen una cabaña para 25 personas (sin Yai, ya que está en su super mega robot-casa rodante.  
Mientras varios estaban en Netbattles con sus Netnavis, algunos estaban en actividades distintas ya sea dentro o fuera de la cabaña. Uno de ellos, muy particular por cierto, era el primer elegido, Lan Hikari. Al principio compitió en un par de Netbattles pero luego se aburrió Así que salió de la cabaña y se sentó en una banca ubicada al lado de la puerta en el pórtico. De lo que no se dio cuenta es de que mas de una se dio cuenta de dicho suceso.

"Lan, hoy te ves raro" dice su Netnavi Megaman "Es la primera vez que no te quedas a ver Netbattles¿que sucede?"

"la verdad" responde Lan "es que me siento extraño"

"¿Extraño? No será por lo que ha pasado estos días"

"Creeme que si... ya te lo comenté hace unos días, pero ahora estoy mas confundido que antes"

"Ya veo... no se mucho de esto pero si es cierto lo que dices, la persona que amas está en esta isla ¿cierto?"

"Asi es"

"Quiere decir que tienes una nocion de quien es o quien puede ser ¿Quien crees que es?"

"No se... creo que son cuatro las personas con las cuales me siento así"

"¿Cuatro¿Quienes son?"

"La Princesa Pride, Maylu, Shuko y Jasmine"

"¿Y crees que alguna de ellas sienta lo mismo por ti?

"Por lo menos he recibido el cariño de las cuatro aunque creo que podría descartar a Shuko ya que ella no parece tener interés en mi"

"¿De que hablas Lan?" Dice una voz al lado de él

"AAHHH!" grita Lan asustado y todo rojo al ver a Shuko a su lado.

"mmmm¿me perdí de algo?" dice Shuko con inocencia.

"No... nada especial Shuko" dice Lan todo sonrojado.

"Lo que sucede es que oi mi nombre y de que amabas a alguien... ¿tienes algun problema de amor Lan?" responde Shuko amablemente.

"eeehhh yo veré las Netbattles con permiso" dice Megaman y sale de su PET.

"Megaman..." dice Lan con desesperacion y luego se vuelve pensativo y algo nervioso hacia Shuko "Bueno... veras... yo..."

"Puedes contarme lo que sea Lan, confía en mí"

A eso, Shuko se acerca a Lan y le da un beso en la mejilla y le esboza su gentil sonrisa, Lan se queda sonrojado y luego se toca la mejilla con la mano.

"¿Sientes algo hacia mi cierto?"

Lan asiente tórpemente.

"Aunque en realidad no soy la persona que amas"

"¿Como puedes saber eso?" reacciona Lan con algo de duda.

"Porque lo veo en tus ojos Lan. Verás, si me amaras no estarías con esa mirada de confusión que llevas ahora, al contrario, ese beso te hubiese dado mas determinacion y felicidad, pero no veo eso en tus ojos asi que yo no soy la persona a quien amas" responde Shuko con una sonrisa.

"Pero..." Lan empeza a responder pero Shuko le pone un dedo en sus labios.

"Sin peros Lan, confía en mi, yo te quiero mucho y te aprecio por lo que has hecho por mi y por todos pero yo no soy la chica que te hará feliz, quizas esté ahi dentro en la cabaña pero no soy yo... si no me crees..."

Shuko se empieza a acercar a Lan y él se pone mas nervioso, Shuko cierra los ojos y le da a Lan un beso corto en los labios. Lan se queda perplejo pero vuelve a pensar en las palabras de Shuko 'Tiene razón, no sentí una alegría sino que sentí un alivio, pero nada mas...' pensó Lan

"¿Que dices Lan?" pregunta Shuko "Ahora te sientes mejor"

Tras reaccionar, Lan mira a Shuko y sonríe.

"Tienes razon Shuko, no hubo nada especial, yo te quiero pero como amiga, gracias por hacermelo entender, ahora iré a caminar un rato¿me acompañas?"

"No... creo que necesitas pensar un poco a solas, pero me alegra haberte ayudado Lan"

Luego, Shuko y Lan se paran y se dan un abrazo, sin embargo Maylu, quien estaba adentro de la cabaña los vio abrazados. Al principio quedó en duda pero luego se sintió muy triste sin razón. Al ver que Lan y Shuko se separaron observo que Lan le susurraba algo y tomaron caminos distintos, Shuko entró a la cabaña pero Lan no entró. Maylu se acerco a Shuko.

"Shuko-chan" dice Maylu.

"¿Que sucede Maylu-chan?" dice Shuko con alegría.

"¿Que sucedio afuera entre tu y Lan?" pregunta con una mirada celosa. Shuko vio la expresion en Maylu y pego una risita.

"Lan y yo tuvimos una charla" responde Shuko

"¿Sobre que fue si se puede saber?" dice Maylu empezando a molestarse.

Shuko decidió dejarla con impaciencia y quería ver como reaccionaba asi que le dijo lo que tenía que decir.

"Eso..." empieza a decir mientras se acercaba a susurrarle "...es un secreto"

Al oirla Maylu se enoja mas, lo unico que la aliviaba era que si fuese un secreto o no, Lan no se lo ocultaría a su mejor amiga, se preparo para salir pero Shuko la detuvo.

"¿Por que me detienes?" dice Maylu molesta.

"Porque Lan necesita tiempo a solas, dejalo un rato tranquilo y no te preocupes por el secreto ya que no es algo que te afecte" dice Shuko calmada.

"Está bien" dice Maylu mas aliviada, luego vuelve a mirar por la ventana y se pregunta lo que le pasa a su mejor amigo.

+Mientras Tanto+

'Maylu, Pride o Jasmine... segun Shuko solo una de las tres me hace feliz con solo verla pero, las tres me hacen sentir bien y no puedo pedirles que me besen para saberlo, pero por lo menos gracias a Shuko tengo una clave para saber a cual de ellas le pertenece este sentimiento que no me deja tranquilo' piensa Lan mientras camina por la arena, es de noche pero hay luna llena asi que el paisaje se ve iluminado por un tenue brillo azul Cuando Lan estaba dispuesto a volver escucha la voz de alguien que venía de una roca al otro lado de él, al asomarse se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Pride estaba acostada en una roca viendo las estrellas. Cuando Pride ve a Lan ella se pone contenta y lo saluda con la mano diciendole que vaya donde esta ella. Cuando Lan llega donde se encuentra Pride, se acuesta al lado derecho de la joven princesa y empieza a ver las estrellas con ella. Despues, Pride ve que Lan ve las estrellas como buscando una solucion en ellas asi que busca algo en su bolsillo y se lo muestra

"¿Lan, te acuerdas de esto?" le pregunta Pride mostrandole a Lan un pañuelo con el simbolo de Megaman.

"Como no olvidarlo, es el pañuelo que te di cuando fuiste a Dentech City y te conocí" le responde Lan sonriendo.

"Para mi siempre ha sido mi amuleto de buena suerte, y para saber que siempre seremos amigos, cada vez que lo veo me recuerda lo que compartimos y lo que es la relacion que tenemos. Como princesa de Creamland yo no tenía amigos tan cercanos, pero me demostraste una amistad en la cual la distancia no importa, y ahora me alegro de tener una relacion mas profunda con esta señal (muesta su mano derecha y la señal de Duo), me hace sentir mas libre y feliz, de veras que te lo agradezco"

"ehhh" dice Lan sonrojado y nervioso "de nada... me alegra haberte hecho feliz Pride"

"¿Que sucede Lan?" pregunta Pride con curiosidad "Te ves nervioso ¿Pasa algo? puedes contarmelo si quieres"

Lan se ponía mas nervioso, Pride mientras tanto lo observa y cuando nota su rubor, se da cuenta de la situación y sonríe.

"Ya se lo que te pasa mi pequeño Lan" dice Pride acercandose a Lan haciendo que este último se pusiera mas atonito a su belleza. Para no escapar Pride se pone encima de Lan lo cual ya lo empezaba a asustar, cuando Pride se acerca a escasos centimetros de su rostro se detiene.

"Mi pequeño Lan, estas enamorado¿no es verdad?" dice Pride.

"¿Como te diste cuenta?" Dice Lan '¿Acaso tengo un cartel que dice "Estoy enamorado" y no lo veo?' piensa con molestia hacia si mismo.

"Eres una persona que no sabe ocultar sus sentimintos, se te ve en todos lados"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Claro que si, y creo que estas confundido porque no sabes si soy yo ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto"

Pride se separa de Lan y se sienta, Lan se sienta junto a ella.

"Dime¿De quien estas enamorado?" Pregunta Pride

"No se, lo unico que se es que está aqui en esta isla"

"Y crees que soy yo"

"No lo se"

Pride sonríe "Ven aqui Lan" y lo abraza llevando su cabeza a su pecho. Lan se puso nervioso pero cerró los ojos y se relajó, por alguna razon se sentía seguro.

"Lan" pregunta Pride "¿Eres hijo único?"

Lan asiente.

"Entiendo eso, yo tambien soy hija única. Quizas creas que estas enamorado de mi pero no es así Lan. Veo que tu me quieres como una hermana, y siento lo mismo hacia ti, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, hasta he tenido sueños locos en los que yo le pedía a tus padres que fuesemos hermanos legales pero la verdad es que me has dado un regalo muy grande, una persona a la cual recurrir cuando los amigos faltan, un hermano de corazon¿No sientes que yo soy como tu hermana mayor Lan?"

"De algun modo si, siento que puedo confiar en ti mas alla de ser amigos, no solo busco ayudarte sino que tambien tu me apoyas, como lo haces ahora. Supongo que me siento como un hermano menor recurriendo al consuelo de su hermana mayor"

"Asi es Lan, es cierto que quizas no podríamos compartir como pareja, pero soy feliz mientras sepa que tengo un hermano de corazón que estará alli cuando sea necesario"

Lan le devuelve el abrazo a Pride.

"Gracias... hermana"

"De nada, mi pequeño Lan... creeme que ya me has hecho muy feliz"

Y se separan mirandose uno al otro con una sonrisa, pero Pride aun no olvidó la razon de la conversación.

"Y... ahora que lo nuestro quedó aclarado, dime¿cual o cuales son las personas de la cual crees que estás enamorado?"

"Veras, es entre dos personas. Por un lado está Maylu y por el otro está Jasmine"

"mmm, quizas veas que es dificil saberlo pero es mas facil de lo que crees"

"¿Sabes quien es?" dice Lan con asombro

"Por supuesto que no" dice Pride con sutileza "Solo tú lo sabes, solo deja que tu corazón te guíe mi pequeño Lan" y le dá un beso en la frente.

Cuando Lan se estaba a punto de poner de pie Pride lo detiene y se saca su boina café.

"Toma Lan, para que sepas que siempre tendrás una hermana"

Pride toma el pañuelo de la cabeza de Lan y le acomoda el peinado (si lo han visto sin su pañuelo saben a lo que me refiero), luego le pone la boina y Pride se pone su amuleto en su cabeza.

"Listo" dice Pride sonriendo "Ahora si ambos tenemos algo que nos hace hermanos"

"Gracias Pride" dice Lan un poco incomodo con la boina puesta pero se la queda ya que le gusta y le recuerda que tiene a alguien que siempre lo apoya, luego se pone de pie se despide de Pride y toma rumbo a la cabaña por la playa mientras que Pride se levanta despues y se encamina al bosque tomando otra direccion a la cabaña.

+Mas tarde, en otra parte de la playa+

Mientras la olas subían, una fogata se divisa muy lejos de la orilla, cerca de esa fogata, la pequeña Jasmine se encontraba sentada hablando con su netnavi Medi.

"Y que crees Medi¿tengo alguna oportunidad con Lan?" preguna Jasmine

"Claro que si Jasmine, si tienes confianza y te las juegas por él podrás ganar" dice Medi con entusiasmo.

"Espero que no me des animos para estar cerca de Megaman" dice Jasmine con sarcasmo.

"¡No digas eso!" dice Medi sonrojada "quizas... a Megaman no le guste tanto como le gusta Roll pero aun asi me las juego por él"

"Tienes razón, nunca se sabe si el destino nos unió pero por lo menos quiero intentarlo" dice Jasmine con determinación.

"Ese es el espíritu Jasmine" dice Medi con alegría.

Y ambas esbozan una gran sonrisa característica de ellas.

+Mientras tanto en la cabaña+

Pride entra a la cabaña y todos se quedan sorprenidos al ver que tiene el pañuelo de Lan en su frente. Laika se acerca con algo se impresión mientras que en el otro lado del salon, Una chica pelirroja combina impresion con rabia mientras Shuko intenta calmarla junto con Anetta.

"Princesa..." dice Laika un poco rojo "¿eso no es de Lan?"

"No... es mío" responde Pride "Lan me lo obsequió hace mucho tiempo atras ¿te gusta, Laika?"

"Ehhh" dice Laika todo nervioso como si tuviera la guardia abajo pero de inmediato ganó compostura "Si... se ve bien princesa"'¿Que te sucede Laika?'

"No se ve nada mal Princesa" dice Knightman desde su PET.

"Gracias chicos, ahora si me disculpan, pasaré a hacerme un bocadillo" dice Pride y se retira a la cocina. Chaud aprovecha la ocasion y molesta a su compañero net savior.

"Buen trabajo romeo, tus elogios la dejaron perpleja" dice Chaud en broma.

"Solo callate" dice Laika sonrojado y se sienta en un sillon a leer una revista, Chaud lo ve y solo pega una risa breve.

+En la playa+

Lan se encontraba a punto de salir de la playa cuando ve una linea de humo a lo lejos, piensa que es una fogata y va a explorar. Para su sorpresa ve que en la fogata estaba Jasmine, sola, sentada en la arena con los brazos tomando sus rodillas y viendo profundamente hacia el fuego viendo como los leños se quemaban.  
Desde lejos, Lan ve a Jasmine con un poco de preocupación y empieza a sentirse extraño, de algún modo quería conversar con ella y aclarar sus dudas y por otro lado tenía miedo de que por amar a una persona otra saliese perjudicada pero decidio tomar determinacion y se dirige a verla. Cuando llega, Jasmine todavía no percata la presencia de Lan, por otro lado Lan toma un molusco muy bonito que encontró a sus pies y se acerca a ella, de algun modo tenía el presentimiento de que este rato con Jasmine iba a decir muchas cosas.

"¿Jasmine?" dice Lan amablemente.

"Lan" le responde con la misma alegría de siempre

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Solo veo el fuego, y aprovecho de sentir el ruido de las olas, es muy tranquilizador y no es algo que oigo a menudo"

"Lo se, como vives en Choina, esta experiencia es nueva para tí"

"No exactamente. Quizas es cierto que ya he venido a una playa pero es la primera vez que la siento en la noche"

"Si, es muy tranquilo sentir las olas por la noche"

A esto, Lan se sienta a la derecha de Jasmine y le da el molusco.

"Para ti" dice Lan

"Gracias Lan" responde Jasmine recibiendo el molusco sonrojada pero al ver que lleva la boina de Pride siente que algo no está bien y se queda en silencio, seria.

Silencio

"...Jasmine ¿Tú has amado a alguien alguna vez?"

Jasmine se pone roja y asiente.

"Creeme que es extraño"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Verás, no me siento como yo mismo úlimamente, siento que algo debo hacer ahora porque despues no se si pueda volver a hacerlo, algo se aproxima, y creo que es algo que afectará la vida de todos y tiene que ver con Duo. Esto me lleva a pensar que el amor tiene algo que ver"

"Como la boina que llevas puesta ¿cierto?" dice Jasmine con un toque de celos.

"¿Ehh esto?" dice Lan apuntando a su boina "Nooo, esto es un regalo de Pride ya que descubrí que mis sentimientos por ella son como los que sentiría hacia una hermana"

"¿Hermana?" dice Jasmine impresionada

"Si, una hermana de corazón"

"Vaya" dice Jasmine mas tranquila. En ese momento recuerda el consejo de Medi mientras mira su PET que está en 'Sleep Mode'.

Luego de un breve silencio Jasmine habla.

"Lan" dice Jasmine, toda roja "hay algo que quiero decirte"

"¿Ah?" dice Lan todo impresionado. Cuando ve el rostro de Jasmine sentía una sensación extraña, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Por un momento se vio reflejado por como se veía hace un rato y sacó una conclusión 'Jasmine... está enamorada' pensó con impresión.

"Lan yo... me siento agradecida de haberte conocido, lo que he vivido contigo ha sido lo mas hermoso de mi vida y conocerte me dio una sensación que jamas había sentido antes, quizas corra peligro porque soy al igual que tú una elegida de Duo, pero el saber que ambos éramos elegidos me hizo dar cuenta que algo sentía por tí"

"¿por mi...?" dice Lan impresionado '¿Que me pasa? cada palabra que dice es como un gran alivio y una gran... alegría'

Jasmine se pone de pie y a espaldas de Lan, sentía que cada vez mas le costaba recitar una palabra por temor a que tras todo su esfuerzo la rechazara. Lan se pone de pie y mira a Jasmine desde atrás de ella.

"Ya no puedo retractarme Lan" dice Jasmine de forma muy nerviosa.

"¿De que hablas?". A eso Jasmine se da vuelta toda nerviosa y roja.

"De que ¡yo te amo Lan Hikari!" dice Jasmine de golpe.

Luego de esa exclamación, Jasmine y Lan se quedan parados uno frente al otro mirandose fijamente, ambos totalmente rojos pero con un tren de pensamientos cada uno, Jasmine se acerca a Lan quien seguía paralizado, cierra los ojos y abraza a Lan por la cintura.

'¿Por que me siento así, no puedo moverme, me siento alegre, me siento inmovil de tanta alegría, quiero... quiero abrazarla'

Y Lan abraza a Jasmine, suaviza su mirada, estrecha su abrazo con ella y cierra los ojos. Se quedan así por un rato hasta que Lan habla, ninguno de los dos se mueve.

"Jasmine, tenía dudas" dice Lan ya mas seguro.

"¿Dudas?"

"La persona que amo está en esta isla"

"¿en serio, y sabes quién es?" dice Jasmine sin impresión.

"Hace poco no sabía, ahora si lo se"

"¿Soy yo?"

"...si, tú eres la persona que amo... Jasmine"

Y ambos abren los ojos y se vuelven a mirar, primero se ven seriamente, pero luego ambos sonríen al mismo tiempo y se acercan hasta darse un beso profundamente.

+En la cabaña+

Maylu tiene una sensación extraña y empieza a temblar.

"¿Pasa algo Maylu?" dice Anetta.

"Un escalofrío corre mi cuerpo" dice Maylu '¿Que habrá pasado?'

+En la playa+

Jasmine y Lan se separan, se sientan en la fogata y se acurrucan uno al lado del otro.

"Lan" dice Jasmine son una sonrisa.

"¿Si?" dice Lan sonriendo.

"Tu crees que podamos tener una cita despues de que todo esto acabe"

"¿Bromeas, claro que si, aunque tenga deberes siempre tendré un lugar en mi tiempo para ti... desde ahora"

"Ok, ya que me gustaría empezar en Choina"

"Mmmm" Lan sonríe nerviosamente "Creo que tendré que tomarme unas vacaciones como Net Savior"

"¿Lo harías?"

"Por ti haría lo que sea"

Jasmine sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla "Gracias Lan pero algo más"

"¿Que cosa?"

"¿Este es nuestro secreto cierto?"

"Yo supongo, aunque Pride de seguro se dará cuenta"

"Bueno... que ella no mas sepa ¿okis?"

"Okis"

Luego sonríen y se quedan un rato dandose besos cerca del fuego

+En la cabaña+

Shuko y Anetta ya no podían contener a Maylu así que fue al sistema de batallas a pelear un rato... tenía mucho por descargar.

"Quiero una Netbattle ahora" dice Maylu molesta.

"Yo acepto" dice Chaud.

"Muy bien, cuando quieras" dice Maylu.

(conexion estilo Japones)

PLUG-IN PROTOMAN.EXE TRANSMISSION

PLUG-IN ROLL.EXE TRANSMISSION

+Rutina de Batalla+

Aparecen Roll y Protoman

"Sabes que le sucede a tu operadora" dice Protoman.

"Está bajo una fuerza que no podrás vencer" dice Roll

"Me gustaría ver eso" dicen Protoman y Chaud a la vez.

NETBATTLE START

"Empezaré rápido" dice Chaud "Long Blade Battlechip in Download"

El brazo derecho de Protoman se convierte en una larga espada de fulgor naranja y Protoman se encamina a atacar a Roll pero

"¡Anti-sword Battlechip in Download!" Roll detiene el golpe de Protoman con las manos desnudas y con sus antenas golpea a Protoman haciendo que se retracte

"Cambio de tactica Protoman" dice Chaud

"No servirá" dice Maylu "Roll prepárate para el Program Advance"

"¿Program Advance!" Dicen todos los que veían la batalla incluyendo a Chaud y Protoman

"No lo permitiremos¡Protoman!" dice Chaud

"Si" dice Protoman "Program Advance"

"Cyber Sword Battlechip in Download" dice Chaud

"Step Sword Battlechip in Download" dice Maylu

"Wide Blade Battlechip in Download"

"Hero Sword Battlechip in Download"

"Long Blade Battlechip in Download"

"Step Cross Battlechip in Download"

Al combinar cada uno 3 battlechips el doble program advance sacude la cabaña, Yuuichiro y Mr Famous, se impresionan y temen que esta cataclismo destruya la cabaña pero el mas impresionado es Chaud al ver en los ojos de Maylu una determinacion parecida a la de Lan pero decidió dar pelea hasta el final

"Ya veremos quien gana" dice Chaud

"..." Maylu solo queda concentrada en su pelea.

"¡Life Sword!" Dice Protoman desplegando un corte con la life sword

"¡Evil Cutter!" Dice Roll corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Protoman.

Al choque del Doble Program Advance una luz ciega todo el interior de la cabaña. Lan y Jasmine se percatan del fulgor y corren a ver que pasa. Se escucho un choque de espadas y despues otros dos golpes y luego la luz empieza a disminuir. Cuando la luz desaparece Chaud se queda perplejo al ver que Protoman estaba de vuelta en su PET porque fue forzado a desconectarse, mientras que Roll estaba en el campo de batalla extremádamente agotada...

"Buen trabajo Roll" dice Maylu mas tranquila.

ROLL LOGGING OUT

A eso llegan Lan y Jasmine.

"¿Que pasó, estan todos bien?" dice Lan algo agotado por la corrida.

"Si" dice Famous "solo hubo un Doble Program Advance"

"Que alivio, solo fue eso" dice Lan.

Cuando todos ya se recuperan de la luz del DPA se impresionan mas al ver a Lan con la boina de Pride. Obviamente los mas impresionados son Laika y Maylu. Cuando Lan se dio cuenta de lo que pasa, intentó explicarlo pero Pride se adelantó.

"Yo se lo dí como obsequio" dice Pride sonriendo.

"Si, eso" dice Lan

"¿No te parece un alivio Laika?" dice Chaud recobrando la compostura y bromeando.

"¡Deja de bromear! ademas tu acabas de perder" dice Laika rojo

"¡No confundas las cosas!"

A eso Chaud y Laika empiezan a discutir y decidieron hacer una Netbattle. Por otra parte, Maylu ya estaba enojada al ver que tras la conmocion Jasmine y Lan empezaban a hablar muy alegremente. por lo cual no aguanto mas y se acerco a Lan

"Lan, necesitamos hablar"

"Tendrá que ser mañana Maylu" dice Yuuichiro desde atrás.

"¿Y por que?" dice Maylu enojada

Yuuichiro se dirige a los demás

"Mañana habrá una rutina de entrenamiento para todos los elegidos asi que Lan, Chaud, Laika y los demas, les sugiero que duerman temprano, los despertaremos a las 6:30 AM"

"Si" dicen los 11 elegidos.

"Por fín esto será un campamento de entrenamiento" dice Famous con ironía

Y asi los elegidos se fueron a dormir, en la cabaña habían habitaciones para 8 personas cada una aproximadamente, asi que la distribución de piezas fue la siguiente.

Pieza 1: Maylu, Jasmine, Tesla, Pride, Shuko, Anetta, Maddy y Yuriko.  
Pieza 2: Lan, Chaud, Laika, Dingo, Charlie, Nenji, Dark Miyabi y Mr Famous (todos los elegidos en una pieza.  
Pieza 3: Dex, Chisao, Higsby, Tori, Yuuichiro, Mr. Match, Yahoot y Count Zap.

Roch se fue a dormir a la Cybernet y la Ms. Mari se fue a dormir a la mansión de Yai.

+En mitad de la noche (estilo 1:00 AM)+

Ahhh, una noche tranquila, los grillos se oyen por los alrededores, el oleaje se escucha a lo lejos, la luna llena se encuentra en su punto mas alto y el asteroide de Duo le da una hermosa panomárica al cielo, no puede ser mejor. Dentro de la cabaña no se escucha nada... por lo menos en el primer piso. Subiendo al segundo piso el ruido es tremendo , es una sinfonía de ronquidos, todos provenientes de la misma habitación, la habitación de Lan y co.  
Sin embargo, en el cuarto de las mujeres, una pequeña chica de Choina tenía pesadillas las cuales relacionaban a Lan, a Duo y al asteroide. Cuando despierta, Jasmine no llama la atencion, o al menos eso parecía, lo único raro era que la señal de Duo estaba brillando en su mano. Entonces, sigilosamente tomó un abrigo y salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo sin saber que Yuriko y Maylu se percataron de su presencia.  
Por otro lado en la habitación de los elegidos, Dark Miyabi, quien estaba despierto aún, tenía la cabeza debajo de su almohada para no escuchar la sinfonía de ronquidos en re menor, Laika seguía despierto viendo la boina de Pride en la mesa de noche de Lan y pensando en sus asuntos y por último Chaud estaba con dos almohadas cubriendose los oidos mientras escuchaba de sus camas vecinas los ronquidos de Dingo y Nenji. Lan se encontraba durmiendo hasta que su señal de Duo empezó a brillar haciéndolo despertar. Primero ve su mano y empieza a cuestionarse, luego su preocupación es superada por su vejiga que le formo la necesidad de ir al baño, asi que se paró, sin sorpresa de los otros despiertos, y salió al pasillo. Al salir ve que al mismo tiempo había salido Jasmine (sip, estos dos sucesos ocurrieron paralelamente).

"¿Lan?" pregunta Jasmine con algo de preocupación

"Si, soy yo ¿por qué estás despierta a esta hora?" pregunta Lan en voz baja.

"Tuve una pesadilla ¿y tú?" dice Jasmine algo triste.

"Voy al baño ¿me esperas?" dice Lan

"Está bien"

+5 minutos despues en el living+

Jasmine termina de contar su pesadilla mientras Lan la estaba abrazando.

"...y ahí desperté" dice Jasmine.

"Supongo que creiste que podría pasar" dice Lan consolándola.

"Fue tan real... no quiero que te pase lo que te conté"

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y al final todos seguiremos juntos así que animo Jasmine" dice Lan y la besa.

"Gracias Lan"

"No hay por que, aunque ya se me quitaron las ganas de dormir¿quieres estar afuera en el pórtico?"

"Si me mantienes abrigada" dice Jasmine sonriendo.

"Por supuesto"

Y salen al pórtico de la cabaña, ahí Lan se pone en un soporte de pie y Jasmine lo abraza mientras que Lan la abriga con su... abrigo (una típica escena romántica, contemplando el oleaje, que bonito, cuático pero bonito). Mientras tanto, en la pieza de las mujeres, Yuriko observaba a Maylu acercarse a la puerta con el abrigo puesto.

"¿Vas a buscar a Jasmine?" dice Yuriko de sorpresa en una voz audible para Maylu.

"Si" dice Maylu.

"Sigue mi consejo, espiar a la gente puede traerte malas consecuencias, eso lo apendí a la fuerza" dice Yuriko con preocupación hacia Maylu.

"Lo se" responde Maylu y se va.

Yuriko la obrserva irse 'Si lo que vi es cierto, hoy será la noche mas triste de tu vida... Maylu' y se vuelve a dormir.

Cuando Maylu baja, no ve a nadie, el living estaba vacío, solo ve la puerta junta lo cual le dice que Jasmine salió de la cabaña entonces se asomó de a poco por la ventana, y se quedó paralizada al ver la escena. No sabía que pensar, sentía que algo estaba mal, que no debía pasar, era imposible.  
De repente una lagrima cae por la mejilla de Maylu al ver a Lan, su amigo de la infancia y amor oculto, abrazando a Jasmine, haciendola sentir protegida a diferencia de Maylu quien sentía cada vez mas frío. Luego sale de su trance para ver que Jasmine empieza a acariciar las mejillas de Lan con sus pulgares y lo abraza por el cuello mientras lo mira con una sonrisa leve pero que expresaba mucha felicidad, Lan estaba mirando a Jasmine de la misma forma, y luego se acercaron hasta darse un beso. En ese instante el corazón de Maylu de congeló de la impresión, parecía que veía como los dos se besaban apasionadamente aunque en realidad ella encontraba la situación de ilógica.

'No tiene sentido, no puede estar pasando, debe ser un sueño, si si un mal sueño, es solo una proyección de mis peores pesadillas...' piensa Maylu a punto de caer en un caos mental hasta que se tranquiliza y de alguna forma quería rendirse, así que se dirige a la puerta y sale a ver a los enamorados sin que se den cuenta. Los ve con un vacío en su corazón, tan felices, como si ni el mundo, ni la Net, ni Duo los sacaría de esa posición ¡Ni siquiera Slur en persona!  
Cuando Lan y Jasmine rompen el beso sienten una mirada y se voltean a la puerta para ver a una Maylu triste, queriendo llorar mas de lo que podía, sin palabras, con una expresión de derrota que les hizo sentir culpa a ambos. Lan se separa de Jasmine por un segundo y se empieza a acercar a Maylu.

"Maylu-chan..." dice Lan mientras se acerca.

"¡No te acerques!" dice Maylu cerrando los ojos con fuerza "¡No des un paso mas!" Lan se detiene

"Maylu-chan, yo..."

"¡No digas nada!" vuelve a interrumpirlo "¿de que sirven las explicaciones si el beso lo explica todo?"

Lan no sabía que decir. Jasmine solo observaba con miedo.

"Pensé que tenías algo con Shuko-san, pero no, solo eran amigos, luego pensé que tu y Pride tenían algo juntos por tener su boina y ella tu pañuelo, pero no, tampoco, pero esto Lan, me apuñaló por la espalda"

"¿A que te refieres?" dice Lan confundido.

"¡A que te amo!" dice Maylu llorando mas fuerte "¿No lo entiendes a pesar de todo lo que hemos compartido?"

"Maylu-chan..." dice Lan totalmente impresionado mientras ve como su mejor amiga vuelve a entrar a la cabaña, Jasmine se acerca a Lan y lo abraza, Lan se tranquiliza y mira el miedo en el rostro de Jasmine.

"No pasa nada amor... no pasa nada..." dice Lan dejando la frase en el vacío.

Continuará... 


End file.
